


Let me take care of you tonight

by sjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjosh/pseuds/sjosh
Summary: “You want into my pants.” His words end with a quiet sigh when Tyler pinches his nipple and lays a kiss on his neck.





	

Josh runs a finger over Tyler's neck, tickling, suggesting. Tyler's hair is soft under his touch, as well as his beautifully tanned skin from the summer.  
Josh smiles at the goosebumps that form after his touch and the smile that follows. Tyler tries to swat it away, he tickles too easily he says and wishes Josh would understand. Josh laughs and lets himself be caught in an embrace.

“I love you, Josh.” Tyler murmurs into Josh's neck and kisses him under the ear. Josh leans into the youngers chest and lets himself be consumed by the feeling of being so secure. He knows he can surrender his all in this embrace.

“I love you too,” he hums and lays his head on Tyler's shoulder, fingers entwined and rubbing over each other. “What's with the confessions?” Josh is all smiles and Tyler's grunt for answer tears a low laugh from his lips and they kiss so, so softly.

“Felt like it, I guess.” Tyler raises an eyebrow and sneaks a hand under Josh's sleeveless shirt, circling the bellybutton affectionately.

“Sod off,” Josh laughs and bites his lower lip when that hand sneaks further under his shirt, nudging his left pectoral and playing with his nipple. “You want into my pants.” His words end with a quiet sigh when Tyler pinches his nipple and lays a kiss on his neck.

“That too. But you started it,” Tyler grins and licks Josh's neck, bites cautiously and he feels how Josh's blunt nails dig into the skin of his hands. “Let me take care of you tonight.”

Josh whispers a soft yes and Tyler's warmth disappears from behind him, their hands still connected and Josh is lead into their bedroom. The sheets are rumpled, Tyler has a dislike for making beds and Josh doesn't see the point in it.  
His top leaves his body easily, Tyler's hands are everywhere on his skin, pulling him closer and into bliss. Josh loses himself so easily in Tyler's hands. He loves the touches which run over his body, stroking and caressing. He smiles into the kisses they share and let's Tyler push him down on the bed.

“Have I told you you're beautiful?” Tyler smiles down at Josh when he crawls over his body, marvelling how the little light which seeps through their sloppily closed drapes play hide and seek on the interior and on Josh's skin. Josh laughs softly and pulls Tyler down into a messy kiss, wrapping both his arms and legs around his body, pulling close, closer. He was always bad with praise regarding his looks, not wanting to believe most of it, but with Tyler... With Tyler it was different.  
Tyler broke the kiss and moved Josh's faded red hair away from his face. Their foreheads touch and Josh wants to say something, but words escape him. He let's Tyler cradle his face and he closes his eyes when he feels a pair of lips on his forehead.

Josh shivers when those kisses travel over his cheeks and down his chest. When Tyler's lips caught Josh's nipple he moaned almost shyly, feeling the smile against his chest and two callus fingers pinching the other erect bud. Josh looks down at Tyler's face, their eyes meet and Tyler, that dirty bastard, smiles like he's high and can't help but laugh when Josh looks so eager.

“And you blame me for being desperate.” Tyler kisses Josh's nipple again and gets a playful slap to the top of his head and then both laugh. Josh pulls him up and they kiss, maybe a little rougher than two minutes ago.

“You are an ass,” Josh mutters between kisses. “A lovely ass, none the less.” He nibbles on Tyler's lower lip and sits up. Josh pushes Tyler up to sit on his knees and helps him undress; a t-shirt falls over the edge of the bed and his hands map out birthmarks and small scars from life. Tyler's hand is cradling his neck and he breaths in the scent of his hair. Josh smiles and kisses his lover's clavicles.  
Tyler's eyes flutter shut at the touch of Josh's lips on his chest and the hands that travel over his ass. A devious tongue licks its way down to his navel and he has to re-install his mind, he thinks, when Josh rubs a skilled thumb over the front of his jeans. Tyler can feel Josh smile against his stomach and his pants are soon unzipped and pulled down so much that his erection is bare in front of his lover. He has little time to react – he thought Josh would let himself be indulged, but no. Josh takes him into his mouth, little by little and he allows Tyler to fuck his mouth gently.

“Josh, this was not what I had planned...” He sighs between heavy mouthfuls of air and pet's Josh's hair with affection. Josh looks up at him and winks, before getting back to taking care of Tyler, who laughs, because that was just so corny. “Baby, please.” He moans and tugs gently at the faded red strands to signal he wants to get back to his plans.

Josh is nice and lets Tyler push him back down on the bed, undress him and himself with a few impatient tugs. Skin-on-skin was always their preferred way of being. Tyler spreads Josh's knees and run his hands down his thighs, up to the groin, not really touching him where he knew Josh wanted to be touched. Josh knows to love the fact that Tyler; despite being the ultimate tease when he wants to, still knows to give him just what he wants. Josh purrs softly when Tyler kisses his left knee, the inside of his thigh and lastly the tip of his erection.  
Josh has a hard time keeping the careful sounds to himself, because Tyler has the ability to make him crazy with the smallest of touches. The fingers on the insides of his thighs makes him squirm and he tries, he swears he does, not to thrust into Tyler's mouth and make his lover choke. Tyler is good at reading him and he is observant when he works Josh's cock in ways Josh doesn't remember he's been stimulated before. His breath hitches and his toes curl against their tattered sheets when he feels Tyler's hand playing with his sac and brushing the cleft of his ass.

“Baby, I-”

Josh never finishes that sentence because Tyler hums around his length and sucks extra hard. He feels himself flush down to his chest and throaty moan rolls of his tongue. He almost whines when Tyler lets go of his cock and kisses his way up Josh's stomach and chest, before nuzzling his neck.

“Patience, love.” Tyler smiles and nibbles at the pierced earlobe. Josh's left hand tangles in Tyler's short hair, while the other hand paints dizzy figures in the air. Josh hisses and Tyler laughs softly, before he gets up from the bed to get lube and condoms. Josh follows Tyler with a hazy gaze, his lips swollen from the kisses and his whole being reaches, as if keening, for Tyler and his touch.  
Tyler sits down on the bed and pets Josh's stomach with affection before he squeezes a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He warms it up between his hands, because he knows Josh doesn't like it cold, before his fingers start circling his lover's entrance. He bends down to kiss Josh's lips the same time his fingers penetrate the man under him and he swallows Josh's heavy sighs and sucks suggestively on his tongue. He enjoys how Josh's hips undulate to meet his fingers and he's happy Josh is no virgin, because he doesn't have to be thorough with the preparations. Tyler knows what Josh can take.

“Shall we, my love?” Tyler grins down at Josh who looks as rumpled as the bedsheets. Josh snorts and gives him a powerless push on the arm, but nods. He has waited long enough and the sigh that passes by his lips is long when Tyler's condom-clad erection pushes into him. He loves how Tyler doesn't waste too much time on redundancies, but is willing to make the kind of love to him he likes best. This time their sex is lazy, more emotional than it is physical and they move slowly, as if they're savouring it. Josh's legs wrap around Tyler's waist and he breathes the air Tyler exhales, their foreheads touching and Josh closes his eyes when he feels his lover's hand on his cock.  
Tyler smiles down at the sight of the man under him being so lost in bliss and his ego inflates a little when he knows it's him that does this to Josh. Josh tilts his head back and mewls when Tyler's cock brushes over his prostate, leaving Tyler with a satisfied smirk on his lips. He angles his thrusts a little and soon Josh's a mess under him. A delicious mess, who claws at his biceps and shoulder blades and Tyler can't resist reaching for those already swollen lips what tremble at each stroke he gives to Josh's erection and his deep thrusts. He kisses him passionately, savouring his taste and the feel of being this close and intimate.

“You're so pretty Joshua...” He muses against Josh's lips and Josh actually smiles, his cheeks pink of arousal and the heat they're sharing. He pulls Tyler closer, indulges in a series of kisses, embracing the taller like his life depended on it and arches his back off the bed when Tyler fucks him oh-so-good.

“I'm close.” Josh breathes.

“I know.” Tyler rasps and fists Josh's erection with more force. He wants it to be good for him and he smiles at how black Josh's eyes have turned of lust and it drives him insane with desire. His last thrusts before Josh moans a little louder are maybe harder than he intended, but Josh clenches down on him so deliciously when he cums all over Tyler's hand Tyler can't help but give in and surrender to orgasm.

They indulge in the silence that follows their laboured breaths. Josh smiles up at Tyler and caresses his dripping wet skin, for he always sweats buckets no matter what they do. Tyler leans down and pecks Josh's forehead before he pulls out and rolls to the side and exhales loudly; Josh hears he's satisfied and he laughs softly. His toes and fingertips tingle and he bites down on his lower lip.

“I'm feeling hot and icky...” Tyler states and Josh laughs out loud and switches position so he can face Tyler. “In a good way of course.” He hurries to add, when he sees the cocked eyebrow and the amused grin plastered over Josh's face.

“You have a way with words that few have.” Josh laughs and reaches over him to get some napkins from the night stand so he can clean up some of their mess.

“Quite the poet, wouldn't you say?”

“Quite indeed,” Josh even pulls of the condom from Tyler's cock and Tyler says he's impressed with the level of service one gets in this hotel. Josh looks at him, scoffs and snuggles close to him, one hand toying with the pendant around Tyler's neck. Tyler wraps his arms around Josh, despite the fact he's feeling hot and he even tangles their legs. Josh mutters something about Tyler being a sappy romantic, but he doesn't really complain because he's secretly just as sappy.

Josh feels like sleeping, when Tyler wakes him from his slumber with;

“Let's go to Taco Bell tomorrow, Josh.”

Josh smiles half asleep, snuggling closer to Tyler.

"Okay, love. I'll treat you."

Tyler accepted the offer with a smile, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff but i just felt like writing something like this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
